2nd Generation: Prologue Zero Game
by Angelic-Ultimus
Summary: With the birth of Setsuna's child. It becomes clear that he must soon come to earth. But when he does, how will Haruko and Michiyo take to the mystical plutonian who is destined to be the senshi of time? End of Prologue. New fic will be up soon.
1. Prologue & Notes

_Author's notes: This is the prologue is for a line of SM fics that will come to be known as Sailor Moon: 2nd Generation or simply "2nd Gen". It is based off of the alternate universe established by AngelDellaNotte and utilizes her character sets from "It Takes Two" and "Shared Destiny" as well as "Future Senshi" even though the latter will be considered an offshoot as everything was resolved after its conclusion. This series will largely center on the children of the Senshi and there eventual ascension to the roles of their parents as the guardians and protectors of the crowned queen of the moon kingdom. _

_This series is co-written by AngelDellaNotte and Ultima-Matrixed and will be under a joint name of Angelic-Ultimus. As there isn't much action with the elder Senshi, it allows us to be freer with the characters as they are personal creations. So the standard disclaimer applies when interacting with the original characters, but anything outside of that is reserved by us and we won't take kindly to unpermittied renditions of the 2nd gen characters._

_This could have been made as long as "It takes two" but we decided we needed to introduce Shizuo quickly so we could spend more time on the long plot of 2nd gen which at this point is planned to be 4+ fics with at least 15 chapters each. There may be more but this will be a very long project. It will be as if we were adding a sequel series onto SM after SuperS which essentially is what we are doing. But this isn't a part of Nanako's series so we will call SM a saga and 2nd gen another series within it. _

_With saying that, all three of AngelDellaNotte's fics "It takes two", "Future Senshi" and "Shared Destiny" are part of the 2nd gen with "It takes two" being the progenitor of 2nd gen and all its possible sequels if you will. This prologue is the beginning of 2nd gen but considered more of a supplement or extension of "It Takes Two". Though "Shared Destiny" isn't directly connected to the 2nd gen series it is the story of Haruka and Michiru in the Silver Millennium and might be referenced to in the 2nd gen series… _

_2nd gen will be set to take place inside of the timeline of "Future Senshi" but is essentially an alternate universe from FS with a few exceptions. Such as all of the introduced characters; the children of the Senshi, remain with Shizuo added to their ranks. And at the very end of the story when the timelines are restored and Haruko and Kimi get married and the relationship that had been mentioned between them. That does not change but everything else in the fic is gutted out and 2nd gen takes its place._

_We recommend that you read "It Takes Two", "Future Senshi" and "Shared Destiny" to get a full grasp of how 2nd gen will operate. However, it is not required that you do so. You can just pick up 2nd gen and start reading it as long as you have knowledge of how SM works. This series is based off of those workings when having to do with powers and Senshi transformation things and the base plot that has used to create the plot(s) of these fics._

_Sorry that was so long but we needed to explain how everything at this point interjects. So with that out of the way …_


	2. Time's Mortality

_Author's notes: This is the prologue is for a line of SM fics that will come to be known as Sailor Moon: 2nd Generation or simply "2nd Gen". It is based off of the alternate universe established by AngelDellaNotte and utilizes her character sets from "It Takes Two" and "Shared Destiny" as well as "Future Senshi" even though the latter will be considered an offshoot as everything was resolved after its conclusion. This series will largely center on the children of the Senshi and there eventual ascension to the roles of their parents as the guardians and protectors of the crowned queen of the moon kingdom. _

_This series is co-written by AngelDellaNotte and Ultima-Matrixed and will be under a joint name of Angelic-Ultimus. As there isn't much action with the elder Senshi, it allows us to be freer with the characters as they are personal creations. So the standard disclaimer applies when interacting with the original characters, but anything outside of that is reserved by us and we won't take kindly to unpermittied renditions of the 2nd gen characters. _

_With that said …_

"Oh My!" was all Setsuna could say as the thin plastic stick clattered to the floor with a little pink plus sign on it. She had feared this since she had missed her period last month. And there was no denying it now she was pregnant this was the second test to come back positive.

"I'm pregnant? I didn't even think that was possible! I'm the guardian of time I'm not supposed to get pregnant!" she protested to herself and tried to gather her thoughts this couldn't be happening. She had made love before and never gotten pregnant in fact she had done it many times over the eras. Why did it have to be now? Michiru was pregnant with the twins and she was needed for that. Michi could pop any day now though it was good that Haruka was back about her senses because she was needed.

"Wonderful! Michiru's about to give birth and I go and get knocked up! I have to tell Taiki about this. Kami-sama what he going to say about this?" She thought as the Starlight was the last one she well, you know. She walked out of the bath room with the test in her pocket and went off to find him. Hotaru met her along the way."

"Where you going Setsuna-mama?" she asked holding drawing in her hands and looking up at her other mother.

"I have to go take care of something important. You be good for Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama." She said walking over to the coat rack and grabbing her long jacket. Pulling her long dark green locks from behind the jacket she walked out the door leaving Hotaru confused and a bit annoyed because she wanted to show off the drawing she had made at school. But Hotaru ran off into the house after watching Setsuna pull out of the driveway and speed away.

She ran into the house seeing Haruka standing at the counter pouring herself some sake into a coffee cup so Michiru wouldn't know. But she needed it to calm her nerves the twins could be born at any time and she wasn't sure who was more nervous herself or Michiru the actual mother to be.

"Haruka-papa! Haruka-papa!" Hotaru said running with her arms open. Haruka quickly corked the sake and dropped to her knees before Hotaru got there. There were some benefits to being the Senshi of the wind. She caught Hotaru and picked her up.

"What's up Hime-chan? You lucky Michiru-mama didn't see you or she would have scolded you for running inside." Haruka said about as sternly as she could. But Hotaru knew papa was a pushover.

"Your being bad too Haruka-papa! You know you're not supposed to drink the happy water!" Hotaru exclaimed. She called it 'happy water' because whenever somebody drank it they became happy. Haruka had been digging into the sake to deal with how irritable Michiru was being and to calm her own nerves.

"Yeah, I am. But I won't tell on you if you don't tell on me, okay Hime-chan?" Haruka said giving her a wink. She had been bringing home treats and slipping them to Hotaru without Michiru or Setsuna's knowledge. They were starting to question why Hotaru was so wound up in the late afternoon and why she was hardly touching her supper.

"Ooo, Setsuna-mama just left and she looked really worried about something." Hotaru chimed; this really caught Haruka's attention because the Senshi of time was usually ice cold and calm never really showing her emotions. At times with her it was like you were talking to a stone wall.

"Did she say what?" Haruka said sounding concerned.

"No, just that she had to take care of something important"." Hotaru said wiggling letting Haruka know she wanted down and Haruka set her down. She ran off leaving Haruka in thought

"Haruka! Are you out there! Hun, bring me something sweet!" Michiru bellowed which caused Haruka to kick back the coffee cup full of sake and grab a bag of cookies off of the top of the refrigerator as she went back into the depths of hell, every day was like a game of roulette with her wife she had good days and day unfortunately for Haruka today was a bad day.

"Coming Love!" she yelled.

Setsuna pulled into the lot of a large lavish apartment building that housed the Starlights; Taiki lived with the rest of the starlights in a large penthouse suite. She parked her car and turned on its alarm. She made her way up to the top floor of the suite. After getting off the elevator she knocked on the large door. The door opened to reveal Seiya not looking very happy standing in just a pair of boxers with little bunnies on them.

"Why are you here? Is there a new enemy or something?" he said scratching himself.

"I'm here to see Taiki, so out of my way pretty boy!" she said shoving the door and Seiya out of her way. Setsuna was really not in the mood to deal with any kind of irritation especially from the childish Seiya. She walked into the room and found Taiki zoned out in front of the TV in his boxers with a pizza on his lap. He was so into the program he hadn't even noticed Setsuna enter the room.

"Now just a minute! We don't come pushing our way into the manor!" Seiya said walking back in the room.

"That's only 'cause your scared shitless of Haruka and have to get permission before going in." Setsuna responded the turned after hearing screaming coming from the TV set at first she thought it was a horror movie that Taiki was watching. But she looked at the screen and realized what it was. "You're watching porn? Well it's your life but you won't watch that shit while I'm around!" she said pushing the TV over onto the floor causing it to spark and burnout.

"Hey! What gives! What the fu-- Oh! Hi Setsuna, what are you doing here?" Taiki asked grabbing his robe from the back of the couch quickly putting it on.

"We need to talk Taiki, in private." She said eyeing Seiya.

"Ok, sure. Let's go out on the balcony." Taiki said tying his robe off and walking over to the sliding door. Sliding it open, he and Setsuna stepped out onto the large balcony after which he shut the door.

"What's up Setsuna?" he said stepping up in front of her trying to run his fingers through her hair but she knocked his hand away from her head.

"Keep your paws off of me! That's what brought this trouble in the first place." She said her face going flush as she lost any control over her emotions that she had left.

"Whoa, what's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Taiki, remember the last time we, well, you know." Setsuna said trailing off.

"How could I forget? That's the best fu—" he started to say but never got to finish before she slapped him across the face.

"You will not talk about it like that when I'm around. You know how I feel about that shit." She said dropping her hand. Setsuna had never really liked it when he talked dirty and even more so today.

"Setsuna, I didn't mean to be dirty. I'm sorry." Taiki said rubbing his face and looking into the ruby eyes of the Guardian of Time seeing something was really bothering her. "So what about it?"

"Taiki, I'm pregnant." She said flatly and with tears in her eyes.

"How, how did this happen! Well I know how it could but… We've made love before and it's never happened. Many times in different lifetimes." Taiki said still trying to digest it Setsuna was pregnant… Setsuna was pregnant with his child. "I didn't even know the Guardian of Time could get pregnant."

"I don't know how, but I do know that no one can know about it right now." She said.

"That's right! If anybody knew that one of the starlights knocked up a girl we would get bad PR and –"He was caught off guard by another slap this time a full out backhand.

"I didn't mean about that you fucking baka. I meant there has never been a child between senshi from different systems. I don't know how this will change things but I will be having this child. Just we have to figure out a way to keep it from everyone until I can figure it out." She said

"Look, I'll get in contact with the homeworld tomorrow and see if I can't work something out. I'm sure our princess will be happy to give you space and the facilities to have the child." He said rubbing his face yet again.

"I'm more worried about how I'm going to keep it from my people. I can make up an excuse to Haruka and Michiru but it's going to be really difficult to keep it from the queen." Setsuna said.

"That's your problem. If I got involved outwardly it would only cause suspicion. But I'll get you a place to go to have the baby. And, I'm happy that I'm going to be a father. And I'll try to be a good one." Taiki said hugging Setsuna, who just broke down crying into his shoulder.

"I'm scared Taiki, I can allways see things coming and I didn't see this. It's not a bad thing but damn, am I loosing it?" she asked him and he smiled gently running a hand through her hair.

"Setsuna, you sould just focus completely on being a mommy for now." Taiki said kissing her on the forehead.

Unknown to either of them Seiya walked out of the kitchen a beer in hand and glanced out to the balcony seeing Setsuna crying into Taiki's shoulder. Today was two firsts for him the first time he had ever seen Setsuna loose her cool and the first time he ever saw her cry. Whatever it was that upset her obviously had something to do with Taiki but what?

A few days later …

"There's a reason why I asked you guys to sit down for a minute." Setsuna said to Haruka and Michiru who were each holding a baby as Hotaru sat between them playing the little blonde child in Michiru's lap.

"What's wrong Setsuna?" Haruka asked.

"I have to go back to the time gates for a while." Setsuna said lying.

"Why? Is there a new enemy? And so soon after I had the twins …" Michiru said in a concerned but not surprised tone.

"No, no, there's no enemy. I just have to go back and take care of some things. I am still the Guardian of Time you know." Setsuna said evading Michiru's question.

"Are you okay Setsuna-mama? You look sad." Hotaru asked looking up from her little sister to her other mother.

"I'm …" Setsuna never got to finish before Haruka cut her off.

"Setsuna-mama is gonna be fine Hime-chan, why don't you go outside and play for a while? I'll take you to get ice cream in a bit like I promised." Haruka said

"On the bike?" Hotaru asked excitedly.

"You bet!" Haruka said and sent Hotaru on her way.

"What's _really_ going on Setsuna?" Haruka said having a fairly good hunch that Setsuna wasn't telling all she should be.

"Nothing's going on Haruka; I just have to go watch the gates for awhile." Setsuna said still evading her friends' questions.

"Have you spoken with the Queen?" Michiru asked.

"Yes, I spoke to her earlier today and she has said I should go." Setsuna responded. Usagi did say she sould go but only after Setsuna told her she 'sensed' something. The young queen was not one to question her most wise advisor so she agreed with her.

"All right, if the queen says it was ok then I'm not going to stop you." Haruka said.

"Haruka! We don't even know what's going on yet!" Michiru said concerned.

"It's not our place to question Michi, if Setsuna doesn't want to tell us then it's probably for our own good. You know how she keeps secrets." Haruka said looking at Setsuna with her 'I don't know now but I'll find out what you're up to' looks.

Apparently Haruka got the importance of being kept in the dark. But after she came back neither of them would let her live in peace until she told them which was ok because she would know better by then what was going on.

"Alright, I'll buy it for now but you'll have to answer for it sooner or later." Michiru said getting up and leaving the living room. Haruka then walked up to Setsuna with Haruko in her arms in whispered in her ear.

"We are your friends Setsuna. We have fought together and lived and died together. If you can't tell us what's going on that's fine. But remember we are allways here for you. And it upsets Michi greatly that you wont tell us but she'll get over it and I respect your privacy. Don't forget a single word." Haruka said turning and walking away.

Setsuna looked at Haruka's back and smiled lightly.

"Don't worry; you guys will know when it's time. You'll understand too." She said turning to go back to her room to pack.

Setsuna arrived at Taiki's with a small bag realizing that in a short time most of her clothing whould not fit in a very short time.

"Are you ready Setsuna?" Taiki asked.

"About as ready as I'll ever be." Setsuna said as she took out her henshin and Taiki followed and took out his.

"Pluto Crystal Power!"

"Star Maker Crystal Power!"

"MAKE UP!"

They both transformed and intertwined arms and then faded into the warm breeze.

To Be Continued…


	3. Birth of a New Light

(About eight months Later on Planet Kinmokusei)

Setsuna walked around the palace gardens or rather waddled around them. She was due any day now and the birthing maiden had told her to keep walking around. She could no longer take the pain she was getting from her back and sat in a chair. Now she knew how Michiru felt and was going to apologize to her when she went home for making her walk around.

"My back is killing me. You keep kicking my spine little one." She said stroking her belly which had grown quite large though Setsuna could swear it was from all the weird meals she had been eating lately. She was certain that the palace cook had most certainly had it with her and her odd requests.

"I knew you would be out here. You don't seem to like the indoors much." Taiki said coming through the archway and standing behind her his hands on the back of the chair.

"I feel as if the rooms are going to swallow me up. When did you get here?" She said straining her neck trying to look at him.

"I don't see how massive chambers can swallow you up. Anyway, I got a break from the tour. We are all here by the way; we got here about an hour ago. I decided to come find you and see how you were doing." He said kneeling down in front of her and taking her hand while his other rested on her belly.

"That's very sweet of you. So, how are things back on earth?" She asked adjusting the pillow behind her.

"Quiet for the most part. Though it seems that blondie is restless about finding out about your whereabouts. She's been the penthouse twice trying to squeeze us for info." Taiki said looking behind Setsuna.

"Blondie? You mean Haruka?" Setsuna asked chuckling at the nickname Haruka would kill the Starlights if she knew they were calling her that.

"Yeah, that's Seiya's name for her. She thinks he knows something about this and he doesn't. He isn't even aware you are here and he won't know if you keep a low profile. He doesn't even come over to this section of the palace, technically these are the princess's private chambers and nobody but she and her servants are allowed in here. We aren't even allowed over here. I got special permission because you are here." He said leaning up and kissing her on the cheek.

"I should have known that Haruka wouldn't have let it be. Either that or Michiru is bugging her so much that she is searching to keep her Michi at bay. She wouldn't be able to confirm my story because nobody can even get to the time gates but me." Setsuna said.

"Don't worry about it. Nobody but the princess and I know you're here. After you have the baby you can return to earth and the child can be raised here." Taiki said.

"Eventually he will have to come back to the solar system and be trained." She said a knowing smile on her face.

"He? What makes you so certain it's a boy?" Taiki asked.

"Taiki, this child has been growing inside of me for the past nine months. Call it a mother's intuition." Setsuna replied placing a hand on her stomach thoughtfully.

"Why does 'he' have to be trained in your solar system? We have sufficient facilities here for the training of senshi. And he's half starlight." Taiki protested.

"I realize that Taiki, but when his talisman and henshin appear. He has to come back; I don't intend to bring him to earth right away. But, he will have to be in the solar system. And I can't keep him from the others forever. There will come a time when the new generation has to be trained to protect the queen. When that time comes he has to bond with the others. More so with his fellow outers then with the rest of them." She said

"The princess told me that a talisman has already appeared. Doesn't that mean he has to be trained here as well?" he asked.

"I have been analyzing it. It doesn't seem to be anything more then a dark purple crystal. It don't think it's his Senshi crystal though." She replied.

"May I see it?" Taiki asked.

"Yes, of course." Setsuna said pulling the crystal out of her maternity robes and handing the palm-sized crystal to Taiki. Taiki took it into his hand and closed his fingers around it. The dark purple crystal resonated to a bright purple color and a blue aura surrounded Taiki. He opened his hand and gave the now dark crystal back to Setsuna who was surprised by its warmth.

"What did you do to it?" She asked

"I didn't do anything to it. It responded to my body though. I think I know what it is now." He responded

"What?" Setsuna asked.

"There have been legends in the history of my people. Legends that talk about people who can switch their sex at will. And they all talk about a strange crystal that each one of them possessed." Taiki said.

"Well, can't you do that? What about what happened to Haruka?" She asked remembering the unique situation that had been brought about so that Haruka and Michiru could conceive children.

"Those two situations are different. Star Senshi can only keep a female form by transforming into Senshi. We can't hold a female form outside of that for long periods of time. And the only reason we were able to turn Haruka male was by using the silver imperium crystal as a buffer. And if we hadn't changed Haruka back, she would have stayed male for the rest of her lifetime." He responded.

"I get that, but how is this different?" Setsuna asked.

"It's different because this child will be able to hold either form for however long they want. If he is male, he could turn female and stay that way for over a hundred years if he wished and then turn back to being male. He wouldn't be stuck in either form or have a time limit like normal Starlights." Taiki explained.

"So you're saying he can be male or female at will and for as long as he wants?" She asked.

"That's right, or at least according to the ancient texts." He answered.

"He would also be immortal." Setsuna said.

"How so? Even you've died before." Taiki said.

"Taiki, I've lived many lifetimes, longer then any other Senshi. I stopped ageing at about twenty five and I've been around for many eras. The standard moon person can live a thousand years without ageing past their twenties. And being the guardians of the solar system we are reborn when we die. Though it may be many years in between our death and rebirth. Additionally, if this child is to replace me as the guardian of time, he will be part of time itself." She said.

"Ok, I get that now, but what kind of Senshi will he be?" He asked.

"I don't know, and what I do know is fact because it happened to me. I don't know what his powers will ultimately be or what he will be capable of. That's why he will be going to Pluto when it's time. I can have the fairies raise him and record his progress." She said.

"He's a child Setsuna, not a science project! He needs his mother to be a mother and not a researcher to poke and prod him." Taiki said annoyed.

"Hey, I was raised by the fairies and I turned out ok! Plus after I know what's going on with him as far as his powers are concerned I'll summon him to come to earth and live with me at the Outer manor." She replied.

"I don't like it. I want him to have a normal childhood." Taiki again protested.

"That's simply not possible; he's not a normal child. He must be brought up to respect his powers and himself! Ouch!" Setsuna yelped and clutched at her belly.

"What's wrong? Is it tim…" Taiki trialed off as he saw a puddle form under Setsuna and the water reached his feet.

"Shimatta! Not now!" Taiki exclaimed.

"This baby is ready and is coming weather you like it or not!" Setsuna hollered.

Taiki went over and chimed a bell and a servant appeared and bowed.

"Get the birthing maiden and your lady! Mistress Setsuna is in labor!" Taiki bellowed at the girl Not at all sure what he should be doing he just stared as the girl bowed and then ran off.

"Taiki! Get your skinny ass over here. You did this to me. You fucking prick!" Setsuna shrieked as the pains of labor started kicking in.

A few moments later the birthing maiden arrived getting her to lean back as far as she could as she pulled a small table over placing Setsuna's feet on it. She lifted Setsuna's robes and examined her. "She's dilated three centimeters. This baby is coming."

"I could have told you that! My crotch is going to burst! Where did that shitfaced prick go? Taiki, you motherfucker! Get over here!" Setsuna screamed again looking around for Taiki who stood a few feet away scared to go near her.

With the help of two orderlies Setsuna was lifted and taken to her chambers where she was stripped down and placed in the bath. It had been decided that she would have a water birth. She was given some herbs to calm her and all they could do now was wait.

(53 hours later)

"Get this fucking thing out of me! I want it out! I've been here for two days and it still hasn't come out." Setsuna said crying. She had been in the worst pain of her life for the past two days. Her hands were pruned for being in the water for so long. Granted the chambermaids had been changing out the water every two hours or so. Last she had been checked she was dilated 10 centimeters. She could not figure out for the life of her why the baby didn't want to come out. Her contractions had been on and off for hours at a time.

"Calm down Setsuna." Said a weary Taiki trying to calm her with no avail as it had been for the last 53 hours his eyes red a blood shot from no sleep and his head hurting from her constantly yelling at him.

"You try pushing this out of your vagina and see how you feel!" she snapped as she felt another contraction coming. "Oh gods! Does it ever end?" She said looking over at the table and seeing a small surgical knife. "Taiki, dear love, sweetheart, give me that knife. I'll cut this little bugger out of me! The pain is too much!" She said showing signs of delusion.

Taiki looked upon her and cringed. Her hair stuck matted to her back and her shoulders as she had refused to let them put it up saying her "hair hurt too and if they touched it she'd freeze them in time forever." They had taken her henshin stick and talisman away from her hours ago but she still had a few innate powers. And aside from being bloated from the baby her body looked like it had overloaded and fried out a long time ago. Her breasts had become swollen and leaked milk out of preparation of the coming child. She looked terrible and probably no did feel like it too.

The birthing maiden entered the room and checked the screaming Setsuna. "She's at twelve and I can see the baby. Come on Mistress, push." She said lowering Setsuna's hips into the water and let her rest her legs on her shoulders. She knelt down into the water getting ready to deliver the baby. Setsuna pushed as she felt her body giving out. She screamed and pulled Taiki's ponytail and yelled more profanities.

"You fucker, you dirty fucker! I'll never let you near me again! I don't care how horny I get! I'll buy a toy! AHHHHH! Sweet fuck! My legs are going to fall off!" Setsuna could no longer control her body. It just started pushing the baby on its own.

"I can see the head, one more good push!" asked the maiden chuckling a little of all the babies she had brought into the world this mother had to have the funniest labor comments she almost felt sorry for the young Starlight father.

"Shut up! You fucking bitch! How 'bout we switch places eh? You can push this out of your snatch and I'll catch!" Setsuna said. Her violet eyes brimming with insanity. The maiden shrugged it off. She had been called far worse. "That fucking bitch Michiru had a c-section why hell couldn't I?" Setsuna yelled pulling on Taiki's ponytail more near forcing his face into the water. However Setsuna's body complied and gave the final push and she instantly felt the pain fade away. She heard the screaming of a baby and looked over to see maidservants already cleaning it off as the birthing maiden remained to catch the afterbirth.

"Congratulations Mistress and Master, it's a boy." The maidservant said handing the baby to Setsuna wrapped in a purple blanket. Setsuna forgot about all the pain she had just felt and smiled at the little ball of warmth resting on her chest.

"He looks like a prune." Taiki said.

"Did you think that babies came out wrapped in blankets?" Setsuna said dividing her attention between the baby softly stroking his head and looking up to Taiki. The sign of Pluto resonated on the child's head as well as her own.

"Well we know he's yours." Taiki responded.

"He's yours too, ass." Setsuna chided. She guided the child down to one of her breasts and he latched on without even opening his eyes.

"How did you know he was hungry?" Taiki asked.

"I'm his mother, I just know." She responded.

"What are we gonna name him?" Taiki asked gently stroking the child's head then leaning down and kissing Setsuna on the cheek.

"Shizuo … Meioh Shizuo." Setsuna said softly adjusting him in her arms.

"Meioh? Why not Kou?" Taiki asked.

"Because nobody is supposed to know he's your son." Setsuna said.

_Notes: We hope that everybody gets the story so far. In the case of Shizuo or Shi as he'll come to be known after he arrives on earth. He's a complicated character as far as what he exactly is and that's why we had the Q&A session between Setsuna and Taiki to try to explain him better. There's more to him but what has been explained should be enough until the plot develops to the point where he'll have to use his powers with the other characters of the 2nd gen. _


	4. Shizuo : Part I Seperation

(About a year later: Kinmokusei Palace)

Taiki held his son in his arms looking down at him with a surprised look on his face. The baby was making faces and weird noises that Taiki had never heard him make. Usually he handed the boy over to Setsuna when he got fussy but she was out running determined to loose the extra weight from the baby. He stood up and started walking him around figuring he was just getting fussy. The baby began to wail as Taiki walked around the patio.

"Hey, shh, what's wrong Shizuo?" he asked the baby and the child just began to scream louder. Taiki tried rocking him in his arms but the toddler whould not stop crying. He sat down and tried bouncing him on his knee, that didn't work either. He tried feeding but he wasn't hungry so he checked his diaper and it was clean.

"What's wrong with you? You're not hungry and your diaper isn't full. Why are you crying?" he asked the small boy who just rubbed his eyes and started bawling more. Giving up on possible physical problems, Taiki tried singing to the child. The baby screamed even louder as if someone was trying to harm him.

"Gods child! Teenage girls love my voice and you heckle it as if it where a cat yowling!" Taiki snapped. Which caused poor Chibi-Shizuo to start screaming so hard he was starting to go blue in the face. Taiki realized his error and started patting the child on his back in an attempt to calm him down.

"Taiki! What are you doing to him!" Setsuna said running in the room still wearing her exercise sweats. She plucked the child from Taiki's arms and cradled him on her hip quietly singing to him. Shizuo quieted right down and cooed in satisfaction resting his head on Setsuna's chest.

"I didn't do anything to him! He just started crying!" Taiki rebuked still having no idea what upset his son.

"I don't believe you! Babies don't cry like that from people doing 'nothing' to them." Setsuna said lightly stroking Shizuo's head.

"Setsuna, he just started crying. I tried feeding him, but he wasn't hungry. I checked his butt, and it was clean. I tried to sing to him and …" he never got to finish before Setsuna cut him off.

"You were singing to him? No wonder he got upset! You sound like a cat yowling when you're out of the group." Setsuna stated holding Shizuo out in front of her mouthing she was sorry for leaving him. He smiled at her and tried to talk back to her but it came out in gibberish. Setsuna giggled then held him close again kissing his forehead.

"How can you say that? You loved my singing when we were together!" Taiki said hurt by the mother of his child's statement.

"I was horny, I let a lot of stuff slide." She said flatly. She didn't really mean it like that but she was upset from Taiki upsetting Shizuo so much.

"Well that explains a lot." Taiki said a little stunned by the statement. But, he wasn't about to let Setsuna see weakness after her blunt confession. He went to pick up a cup off of the table to drink from it. But the cup stopped in midair and would not move. "I know you're pissed about me making Shi upset. But that's no reason to do something like this!" he said pointing at the cup that was just floating in mid air frozen in time. "Isn't there a taboo about this or something?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not doing it." Setsuna said thinking about the possible causes and then realized what it was.

"Really? You expect me to believe that? I …" Taiki watched the cup go over his head then dump its contents. Staining his white shirt and soaking his pants.

"Setsuna!" Taiki exclaimed. But then he heard Shizuo break out in a gut busting laughter. His little body shook and made Setsuna laugh too.

"I told you it wasn't me." Setsuna said in between laughs looking at Taiki and how silly he looked with liquid all over him. Taiki got up and walked over to Setsuna and looked straight at Shizuo who now had an innocent look on his face.

"You're just like your mother and the rest of those outer heathens!" he said remembering the encounter with Haruka and Michiru's two girls before during his most recent visit to earth. The Starlights had gone to a meeting at the home of the queen. Usagi had said she missed them and wanted to catch up. Haruka and Michiru had brought their children because no one was there to watch them with Setsuna away. The little Hotaru was an angel and had spent most of her time playing with the baby Chibi-usa. However, the other two were the problem.

One of them, the one with short aqua hair was dressed like a little boy, probably blondie's doing. And acted like a little beast, running around knocking things over and causing a mess everywhere she went. She just laughed at people when they told her no. And had a penchant for pulling Seiya's hair while he sat on the sofa and even bit him on his calf for calling her an 'evil little girl'. She was only a little over a year, but still understood insults. Haruka had only laughed and said he shouldn't have called her that.

The other one, the blonde one, seemed to be real mild mannered and shy. She was always hiding behind her mother or fathers leg or wanting to be held. There were a few times when her sister whould walk over and take cookies from people and then share them with her. They seemed to be twins in every sense of the word.

Even at one point the little blonde girl got scared by Seiya so her sister when over and bit him again, this time on the other leg. It had gotten so bad that Seiya left early because the young Haruko was tormenting him so much.

"That little demon has to be that cursed Haruka's! She hates me already and she's only one!" Seiya commented treating the bite wounds. Little Haruko had managed to draw blood with the few baby teeth she had.

Slipping back into the current, Taiki looked at the still laughing Shizuo and wondered if the child was more an outer then starlight. "Come on Taiki, it was funny. You should have seen your face." Setsuna said trying to stifle her laugh by covering her mouth with her free hand. Taiki stormed past Setsuna and walked out into the hall whispering to himself, "He's her son, that's for damn sure."

(Four years later: Charon Palace, Pluto)

Setsuna walked into the palace feeling somewhat nostalgic. It had been quite some time since she had been there last. Even tough she rarely visited; it still had a home like feel to her. The planet itself had a few scattered provinces on its surface but the planetary population never numbered over a few thousand. It was the farthest away from the sun and spent decades in darkness. Plutonians made their homes on the other planets and very few stayed on the homeworld.

However, there were still enough people on the planet to keep an active garrison of White Moon imperial army and space forces. But the planet was largely populated by soldiers stationed there. Pluto was the most outer you could get in the outer rim and was considered a punishment assignment to be stationed there.

The best assignment in the system was by far Uranus. Because the Uranians had a very proud warrior-like society, more so then their Martian cousins and had better attitudes as well. On Uranus it was considered an honor if a solider stayed with you. On Mars there were very strict guidelines on where stationed troops could go and where they couldn't.

Shaking her mind from the thought, Setsuna walked across the great seal of Pluto and looked down at it. The symbol was etched in the dark marble with silver grooves. The palace was made from the planet itself.

"Your Excellency, I received word that you were coming, had I known sooner I would have been able to prepare the palace for your homecoming." Said a younger looking woman walking up to Setsuna. She had wings on her back and wore a formal gown.

"That's alright Meika, and you didn't have to change into your other form just for me." Setsuna said holding a large object covered in a cloak. The fairies of Charon could change between a human like form and there normal form with made them no bigger then six inches.

"You rarely come home child, it's a special occasion!" Meika said. She had been the one who took on that daunting task of raising Setsuna epochs ago.

"Meika I'm hardily a child anymore." Setsuna said causing Meika to laugh and say that she would always be a child to her. "Well I wish I could just be here to celebrate but I brought someone." She said moving the cloak off of the mass and it was a child no older then four.

"Is this the young prince milady?" Meika said looking at the young boy. He looked a lot like Setsuna did when she was a child except his long green hair was in a ponytail and she didn't remember Setsuna's hair being that long at his age.

"Mama, who is that?" Shizuo said pointing at Meika. "Pretty lady" he said fidgeting. Setsuna put him down and he walked over to the lady and tugged on her gown.

"Shizuo!" Setsuna said sternly.

"I only wanted to touch the pretties!" He said starting to cry. Meika picked him up.

"You know, I knew your mama when she was little." Meika said.

"Really?" Shizuo asked reaching over hr shoulder to touch her wings stopping and looking at her for permission and she nodded.

"Uh-huh, Setsuna, have you explained to him yet?" She asked looking over to Setsuna.

"I've been trying to find the right time. But every time I look into his eyes he makes me melt and I can't tell him." Setsuna said looking at the floor.

"I haven't seen you this bothered about something in centuries. You're a good mother Setsuna; I can tell he loves you very much. What about his father?" Meika asked.

"His father is back on his homeworld. I wouldn't expect much from him but he knows that he's here, though I don't think he'll show up." Setsuna said.

"I see, well then why did you bring Shi here milady? Why don't you take him to earth with you?" The farie asked a little wondered why Setsuna would leave him here when she loved him so much.

"Because, he needs to be raised here. I have no idea what kind of powers he has." She said trying to convince herself as much as the fairy.

"So you don't want him to cause problems on earth then?" Meika asked.

"No, it's not like that I …" Setsuna didn't get to finish as Shizuo lost interest in the wings and listened.

"Where's mama going? Can I go too?" Shizuo asked.

"I think you should tell him?" Meika said handing him back to Setsuna and walking off so they could have some privacy.

"Shizuo, you know mama loves you right?" Setsuna said trying to find the way to tell the most important thing in her life that she was going to leave him.

"Yup! I know mama loves me. Mama, why do you look so sad?" He asked looking into her eyes as if he could almost sense what was going to happen. Setsuna could not fight the tears coming from her eyes and tried to wipe them away quickly before Shizuo noticed them.

"Well, love, sometimes people who love each other have to go different ways." She said trying to keep her composure which had never been more difficult in all her years of life.

"I know that, but, mama is going to stay with me forever." Shizuo said smiling. Setsuna felt her soul tearing apart, she couldn't tell him but she had to. She looked into his amethyst eyes and only felt worse.

"Shi, baby, I can't stay with you. That's why I brought you here. To live with Meika-sama." She said sobbing almost uncontrollably.

"No! I want to stay with mama! I'll be a good boy forever! I promise!" Shizuo said. His eyes were welling up and if only he could have understood how torn up his mother was over it.

Setsuna chuckled a little and then spoke. "It's not because you've been bad. And you can't stay with me. I'm sorry." She said and wrapped her arms around him crying.

"Mama, I don't want to stay here! I want to come with you!" he said getting angry. Setsuna realized that she'd better go.

"I'm sorry" she said putting him down. Shizuo kicked his mothers shin and then started throwing a tantrum which brought Meika back over to them.

"You're not my mama! My mama wouldn't leave me here. I hate you!" Shizuo said running into Meika arms.

"I really hope you know what you're doing. You'd better go before he gets more upset." Meika said stroking Shizuo's head and tried to clam him down. Setsuna looked at her and Shizuo. The tears streamed down her face and the pain was unbearable. She turned and began to walk away and didn't let herself look back because she knew she would stay if she did.

"_I hate you!"_ Shizuo's words echoed in Setsuna's mind as she walked out of the palace and headed for earth.

(Outer Manor: four years later)

Haruka walked into the kitchen from the back of the house where the garage was. She had just gotten finished putting a supercharger on her latest acquisition. She didn't have to argue with Michiru over having another car when she already had a fleet of them. This one had actually been a present from her Michiru. It was a junker which was just fine with Haruka because she wanted to get her mechanic skills back in check raising twins turned out to be even more of a challenge then when Hotaru was child and she hadn't had as much time for her hobbies.

"Papa!" exclaimed an excited Haruko. The twins were not aloud near the garage because of the tools and the danger. Haruko ran up to her father and wanted to be picked up. Haruko had become accustomed to being swung around by Haruka regardless of how much Michiru yelled at both of them for it.

"Not now Ruko, I'm covered in grease and oil. I don't think that your mama whould like it much if I got your clothes dirty." Haruka said setting the toolbox on the table. She kept the toolbox with the really expensive tools in the house.

"Mama's a stick in the mud! She yelled at me for pulling Chiyo in the wagon!" The twins had a red wagon and Haruko was allways using it for something or other. Just last week she had dragged it to the top of the hill convinced Michiyo to get in started pushing it then jumped in. The ride had ended when the wagon crashed into the bushes at the bottom. Haruka was still amazed neither of the girls were hurt save for a few scratches

"Were you going too fast? You know your sister doesn't like to go fast." Haruka asked getting a cup from the cupboard and getting some water in the glass.

"Chiyo doesn't like to do anything fun! She just likes to sit there and watch the grass or the sea. She's boring!" Haruko replied annoyed.

"Haruko, not everybody likes to go fast. Just because you like to doesn't mean that Michiyo will." Haruka said kicking back the glass and setting it on the counter.

"That has to be the most sense I've heard you speak in a long time." Michiru said eyeing Haruka from the doorway. She noticed that Haruka had tied off her coveralls at her waist and had been wearing a wife beater underneath which was also stained with oil and grime.

"Ruko, go play, nicely!" Haruka said. Haruko stomped and ran off obeying her father.

"That's two in a row, are you sure you're ok?" Michiru asked her wife. Haruka made her way over to Michiru and tried to embrace her from behind and was shrugged off. "Ruka, don't touch me. You smell and I just took a shower." Michiru said

"But it's the best kind of smell." Haruka said with a smirk.

"The reek of antifreeze may turn you on, but I get sick from the fumes." Michiru said trying to hack convincingly. Haruka walked up behind her and embraced her, this time successfully but not without protest.

"Now I'm dirty too." Michiru said pretending to pout.

"We could have a shower." Haruka said kissing Michiru's neck and holding her keeping her steady while she tried to break free.

"Ruka, the children are up." Her wife said.

"Hotaru is home isn't she? She can't watch them?" Haruka responded with the solution.

"Hotaru is studying for her final exams and doesn't need the twins running around her in circles" _shot down_. Michiru thought.

"How about grumpy?" Haruka asked referring to the house's other occupant.

"I don't want to bother Setsuna, she's been working her ass of and she seems really depressed." Michiru said

"What's wrong with her?" Haruka asked changing the subject realizing Michiru wasn't in the mood to play.

"I don't know, a courier from the palace came by today with a letter for her. It had the seal of Charon palace on it so I didn't question it. But, whatever it was upset Setsuna." Michiru said.

"A letter from Pluto and you don't bother to ask what it is." Haruka questioned.

"It wouldn't have helped me anyway, Setsuna doesn't say anything about her homeworld and I don't get in it." Michiru responded.

"Why not?" Haruka rebutted.

"Because it's none of my business!" Michiru said getting upset.

"I'm getting tired of all these smoke and mirrors. I'm going to go find out wants going on!" Haruka said storming upstairs.

"Haruka! What are you going to do?" Michiru yelled at her.

"I'm going to go find out what ol' cold skirt is keeping from us." Haruka said sprinting up the stairs.

Haruka had taken a shower before she went to invade Setsuna's room. She would have gone before hand but she knew that if Setsuna smelled the oil she would know right away that Haruka had been there. Haruka slid on a pair of racing gloves and started to pick the lock to the door.

It took her a few seconds to get it but she did only after two tries. She opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind her. She looked around the room and it looked really simple. There was incense burning in the corner of the room and filled it with a jasmine and vanilla smell. It smelled good but Haruka couldn't see the sense in smelling it all the time. Michiru had tried doing the same thing in their room but gave up after weeks of arguing on which fragrance to use. To the right side of the bed that was on her right also. Haruka saw Setsuna's lavish desk and thought that the best place to start.

"Okay wise one, let's see what you're keeping from us." She said walking over to the desk noticing the letter right on top of the desk.

"Bingo" She said picking up the letter and examining it. She noticed it was open and very carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the letter inside. She had been foiled and cursed in Urainan.

"Of all the things to write in, Scionskrit!" Haruka grumbled. She remembered that Plutonians wrote into two different skrit. Moonskrit which was the basic syntax that was used allover the solar system. But Plutonians were also taught how to write in Scionskrit which was a symbol system unique to their words. Meaning not only did one have to translate the symbols into Moonskrit to be able to get the words but they had to speak plutonian too. Haruka knew enough of Plutonian to not insult anyone but she didn't know squat about Scionskrit.

"Okay, nothings ever that easy. Let's see if you have anything in something I can read." She whispered to herself. And continued to dig about. She found something else of interest. An important document embossed with the seal of the royal palace of Kinmokusei.

"What would Setsuna have to do with the starlights? And why didn't she tell us?" Haruka asked herself and looked over the document. It looked like a certificate of some kind. Luckily it was in a basic syntax that Haruka whould understand after she translated it.

"Now were getting somewhere. A document from Kinmokusei, Setsuna, what have you been up to?" she asked to herself. She began to scribble down the symbols on the document onto a notepad and didn't get finished with the first line."

"Haruka! What are you doing in my room, in my desk!" asked a stunned Setsuna.

"I can explain!" Haruka protested slipping the notepad into her shirt before she tuned to face Setsuna. She still held the certificate in her hand realizing it too late.

"Why where you going through my things?" Asked Setsuna snatching the document from Haruka's hand and noticing the letter was disturbed. Thank the gods Meika wrote in Scionskrit.

"Setsuna, you never tell us anything anymore. You come home from work and just come up her or your sewing room and hide out. You don't talk to us anymore!" Haruka stated.

"I'm very busy, and I don't need to talk to you every minute of the day. And you don't see me going through your stuff though gods know what I'd find!" Setsuna said remembering the time when Michiru was pregnant and she sent Setsuna up to her room to get something out of drawer and she found Haruka's porn stash, an assortment of toys and lubricants by accident.

"That's not the point! If you would just …" Haruka got cut off.

"If I would just what? Tell you everything I know? I can't do that Haruka! I can't go breaking taboos just to make you and your wife feel secure." She said lowering her voice. "I know that you and Michiru care about me, but I have to have my privacy too." She walked over to the desk putting the certificate back then closing the desk.

"Well, so long as you know." Haruka said remembering she got some of the document and tried to back out quietly. She made it out the door and then ran off to gather Michiru and go for a 'ride'. Setsuna opened the desk back up and put Shizuo's birth certificate back.

"Gods, that was too close! I don't know how much longer I can keep this from them." She said opening the letter back up and reading it:

_My Queen,_

_I'm sorry to have taken so long to write back. Shizuo is a real handful, worse then you were when you were his age…_

Setsuna chuckled and kept reading.

…_anyway, he is doing well. He got your package last week and was very happy to hear from you. He often asks me "Does mama still love me Meika-mama?"…_

Setsuna started crying but still kept reading.

…_I tell him "Of corse she still loves you Shi. Someday you can go live with her." And he said "Really!"…_

Setsuna smiled and was still crying but she kept reading.

…_When are you coming to visit? Please let me know so I can prepare ahead of time. It would make Shi so happy if you did…_

"I'm sorry, I can't Meika." She said barely able to speak.

…_Well, that's all I have to say. Please write back soon. I've taught Shi how to read so he will enjoy your letters even more._

_Respectfully_

_-Meika_

Setsuna held the letter to her chest and started to cry uncontrollably. "I'm sorry it has to be this way Shi, my special little boy. But I have to keep you safe." She said kissing the letter and then putting it in her desk drawer. She went over to the door and locked it knowing the Haruka wouldn't repeat what she had just done. She then walked over to her bed and crashed on it curling into a fetal position and began crying even more.

(Somewhere in Tokyo: later that day)

Haruka flipped through the translation book franticly looking for the syntax she needed. She sat in the driver's seat and would take a drink of coffee every minute and a half. "What's gotten into you Ruka? I thought you brought me out her to make love to me like we used to." Michiru asked.

"I will love, but, I have to figure this out." Haruka said still searching intently. "Aha! Found it!" she said pulling the note pad out of her shirt and scribbling down the translations of the symbols on it.

"What is that? Haruka what did you find?" Michiru asked concerned about Haruka's sudden behavior. Haruka suddenly got quiet and went pale. "What is it Ruka?" Michi asked to which Haruka handed over the pad with the translations on it.

"My gods, so this is it." She said looking at the pad which said:

"Certificate of Bir—" The word wasn't finished but they both knew what it meant.

"Why would Setsuna have a birth certificate from Kinmokusei?" Michiru asked all she had gotten out of Haruka what this was written on some sort Kinmokuseian document.

"Well, either she was born there or …" Haruka trailed off.

"That's just impossible Ruka, Setsuna can't have children. She's been sleeping with Taiki for centuries; she would have had one way before now." Michiru stated.

"Michiru, do you know for certain that Setsuna can't have kids? Like is she barren or something?" Haruka asked.

"No, she still has periods, if she didn't then she wouldn't … It is possible." Michiru said.

"At any rate we can not let on that we know this. If she has had a kid she can't keep it from us forever. We just have to wait." Haruka said.

"I agree. We sould go back, we've been gone just as long as always." Michiru said eyeing her watch. "It's my night to cook and I haven't even got anything out." Michiru said wishing Haruka hadn't taken so long to translate the text. It had been quite some time since they had been intimate in one of the cars.

"You know we could always get some take out." Haruka said leaning across Michiru and flipping her seat down before kissing her.


	5. Shizuo : Part II Arrival

(Charon Palace, Pluto: nine years later)

Meika walked down the long hall to a room at its end. She opened the door and found a young man getting dressed. His dark green tresses cascaded down his back and stopped just above his rear. "Oh! I'm sorry Shizuo-kun!" she said turning away and walking out the door.

"It's ok Meika-sama, I'm decent." Shizuo said tying his hair back into a simple ponytail. He straightened his robes and smiled at her.

"It still feel's weird you calling me Meika-sama when for so many years you called me Meika-mama. I'm still getting used to it." She said noticing his blush and giggled at him.

"I can't call you –mama anymore, it's embarrassing." He said adjusting his prism blades which where his talismans.

"Speaking of mama, a formal dispatch was sent out by the crystal palace on earth. There calling all of the children of the second generation to begin training." She said sounding unhappy about it as much as she felt Shizuo should have stayed with Setsuna she had grown attached to the boy.

"Well it is time isn't it? Aren't most of us coming of age? Anyway, what does this have to do with me calling you Meika-mama?" Shizuo asked

"Well with that dispatch was a letter from her Excellency." Meika continued.

"My mother? What did she have to say? Probably that she loves me and wants me to continue to do well." He said sardonicly.

"Meioh Shizuo! Your mother really does love you! And she's summoning you to earth to live with her and the other outer Senshi." She said.

"Mother finally wants me to come live with her? Something must be happening." Shizuo said straightened his desk while listening.

"Your ORSF had been fueled up and your departure in 5 hours." She said looking off into the distance.

"I have to leave now? Well I guess it can't be helped." Shizuo said flatly.

"Please come back and visit." Meika asked remembering how lonely she had been before.

"Don't worry Meika-mama, I'll come back to visit you." Shizuo said walking past her and into the halls on his way to the military complex.

(Over Crystal Tokyo: 24 hours later)

Shizuo adjusted his controls as he rolled through the troposphere heading for city. He nudged the stick slightly and pulled back the throttle.

"Crystal control do you read?" Shizuo said on the intercom.

"This is crystal control, state your business inbound craft." The air traffic control for the Crystal Palace said.

"Crystal control this is PL-002. ID number 999902, Meioh Shizuo of the house of Charon. Please confirm?" Shizuo said going through the procedures.

"PL-002, you are confirmed. Welcome to Crystal Tokyo Prince Pluto." The controller said in Plutonian.

"Thank you, PL-002 10-4" Shizuo said switching off the radio and guiding the craft towards his new home.

(Outer Manor: ten minutes later.)

Ten'ou Michiyo sat on the grass with her books strewn about in front of her. Her dress tucked under her legs she picked up a book and scribbled something in a notebook.

"You're doing homework now? We just got home an hour ago!" Haruko protested approaching wearing a boy's school uniform.

"I like to get my work done soon as possible and not wait to the last moment like you Ruko" Michiyo responded and continued with her homework.

"Well I don't have to do mine until the last minute. I'm just that good I don't have to try." Haruko stated.

"You lie about as well as dad; Mom had a cow when she saw your grades last term." Michiyo sounded off.

"Yours were just as bad if I remember right. You just care about if mom will let you keep doing fun stuff." Haruko said straightening her tie.

"I don't do anything fun Ruko, I play piano and mom would never cut that off. You how she is about us playing some sort of instrument." Michiyo said blowing a dandelion she just picked. "Imagine how it would look if Kaiou Michiru's children couldn't play music?"

"That's why you should do some stuff. You need to come out with me sometime." Haruko said proudly.

"Whenever I go with you I get in trouble! No way Ruko! You sould study or let Hotaru tutor you." Michiyo said.

"Not all the time, and I do let Hotaru tutor me." Haruko said flipping through Michiyo's textbook

"Only right before exams. And late at night so I don't get any sleep" Hotaru said approaching the other two. She straightened her business suit and pulled at her dark locks.

"So how was the day at the Doctor Mizino's office Tomoe-san?" Haruko sounded off smartly Hotaru had gotten a job working in Ami's office while she still was in medical school.

"Don't you get smart Haruko. I may be your sister but I'm your older sister." Hotaru said sitting down under the cherry blossoms.

"I am older then Chiyo though." Haruko pointed out as she always did.

"By three minutes! Three minutes Ruko!" Michiyo snapped. "For the love of the gods Ruko it's three minutes does it really matter?"

"Of course it matters three minutes or three seconds I'm still older!" Haruko retorted.

"Oh kami-sama, not this again." Hotaru said getting ready to get up and walk away. Just then a screech of a jet craft could be hard from above. It got really loud and all three could see its source.

"What the hell is that?" Haruko asked.

"Whatever that is, it's coming this way." Hotaru said.

"An enemy?" Haruko asked starting to put her arm out to call her henshin.

"I doubt it. Don't call your henshin." Hotaru said.

It got even louder and closer causing Haruka and Michiru to come out and look up in the sky. "It sounds like a …" Haruka said buttoning her shirt back up.

"It looks like an aircraft" Michiru said smoothing her skirt.

The craft got closer until it was right over them. It started to pull down and put its landing struts out. "That's no normal aircraft, that's an ORSF, a new one too." Haruka said looking up at it as it's VTOL vents came down guideing it down.

"What in the world is a space fighter doing here?" Michiru asked as it landed right in the flowerbed under it. "My roses!" she said with a sad look on her face.

"An ORSF? Here?" ask Haruko. Haruka looked at the tags on its fin.

"It's a variant III. That's even newer then the one I have." She said glaring at Michiru.

"You mean the one I made you leave on Uranus?" Michiru asked.

"Papa aren't those markings for Pluto?" Michiyo asked.

"Yea they are and …" Haruka stopped and nudged Michiru.

"What Ruka?" Michiru asked. Haruka pointed to the line on the tail fin and the symbol along it.

"That's a fighter straight from Charon palace. It even has the markings of a royal family member." Haruka said

"Haruka, the only living member of the house of Charon is Setsuna, which means…" Michiru said.

"Yup" Haruka responded. The craft powered down and the canopy opened. A suited figure stepped out and jumped over the side and walked towards the group. They stopped in front of them and pulled off their helmet to reveal dark green locks secured by a tieoff.

"He looks like Setsuna!" Michiyo said.

"No kidding" Haruka said.

Shizuo stepped forward and saluted and then spoke. "Greetings, I am Meioh Shizuo, crowned prince of Pluto and descendent of the house of Charon …" His accent a very heavy Plutonian.

"Shizuo!" screamed a voice from behind. Setsuna tried to run but took her heels off and nearly tackled Shizuo to the ground. "My baby boy! It's been years since I've seen you! I missed you so much." Setsuna said nearly crushing Shizuo, who was embarrassed by the greeting.

"Baby boy …?" Michiru said

"Uh huh, can't you see the resemblance?" Haruka said

"Setsuna-mama had a kid?" Michiyo said

"Whoa, for a second there I thought he was a girl. If that had been the case I would have shown him a few things." Haruko said slyly.

"Oh, my" was Hotaru's only response.

"Oh! Where are my manners?" Setsuna said.

"The same place your hourglass figure went." Haruka whispered. Setsuna glared at her and turned to face them.

"Let me introduce you to everyone!" she said started at Haruka. "This is Lady Uranus." Shizuo bent down to kiss Haruka's hand but she put it out for him to shake.

"Haruka-san is fine." Haruka said. "Or just Uranus if you must you formal titles."

"Lady Neptune." Setsuna said. Shizuo bent down and kissed Michiru's hand and then moved on down the line to Hotaru.

"Lady Saturn." Shizuo repeated the same action he did with Michiru and moved to Michiyo.

"Princess Neptune." Setsuna said

"Please, call me Michiyo or Chiyo." Chiyo said offering her hand to him shyly. This caused Haruko to cough.

"Princess Uranus." Setsuna said ending at Haruko and getting a grunt from Haruko she hated being called that.

"A girl?" Shizuo asked.

"Yeah! What did you think I was!" Haruko said annoyed.

"Kaiou Haruko!" Michiru belted out. "I know I raised you to have better manners than that!"

"Yeah, yeah nice to meet you. I'm Ruko." She said grabbing Shizuo's hand and shaking it her gripe quite strong surprising Shizuo.

"Well I think that's everybody, come on in the house and take that suit off." Setsuna said turning towards the door. Haruka and Haruko were still gathered around the spacecraft staring at it.

"Can I drive it dad?" Haruko asked

"Not until I drive it first." Haruka said then paused looking out of the corner of her eye at Michiru. "Have to make sure it's safe."

"Nobody's going to drive it!" Michiru said flatly as she walked into the house with Michiyo and Hotaru following her. Shizuo got back in the cockpit and cleaned out his ration packs that he had eaten during the trip. Haruko and Haruka where hanging into the cockpit.

"Wow this is a two seater! Can we dad?" Haruko asked. Haruka ignored her and asked Shizuo some questions.

"So Shizuo-kun, how fast does this go?" Haruka asked.

"I've never taken it past half throttle but 5.0 MACH." Shizuo said.

"I'd ride this girl until she came, around and back again." Haruko said not trying to hide her power lust.

"So what's it loaded with?" Haruka asked.

"Mostly small ordinance and two energy vulcans on the wings." Shizuo responded having collected all his garbage and stood up to get out.

"Can we sit in it?" Haruko asked.

"Sure, just don't move it." Shizuo said jumping out and walking towards the house. Haruka and Haruko both had a foot in the front seat.

"I want to sit up front dad!" Haruko protested trying to push her way into the seat.

"Ruko, I can't let you do that, what if you bump a button and it blows up?" Haruka said shoving her daughter into the nav seat.

"Real good excuse dad." Haruko said watching her father sit down in front of her. "What's to stop you from doing that? Remember last time you tried to help mom in the kitchen and blew up the blender?"

"Now let's see if I remember how to do this." Haruka said and reached across to a panel to her left she recognized one of the buttons instantly and pushed it. The canopy came down and locked into place and the cabin pressure went green.

"Cool! Now start it dad!" Haruko said excitedly. Haruka reached across and pushed another button and the cockpit came to life in front of her but Haruko's stayed dark save a few panel lights.

"How come yours came on and mine didn't?" Haruko asked.

"I don't know. All these damn switches are in Scionskrit! I can't read them. Um, I still remember how mine was set up though." Haruka said. She pushed a button and Haruko's cockpit lights came on and also a voice that was speaking in plutonian.

"The fuel is low? It shouldn't be the gage says we have are at half." Haruka said poking at the fuel screen.

"It didn't say anything about fuel. It said the weapon systems are active!" Haruko said.

"Since when do you know how to speak plutonian?" Haruka asked.

"I'm in the advanced class. So that's how I know." Haruko said as the light on her sick came on. "I thought the Queen of Uranus was supposed to be fluent in the Outer languages!" Haruko said and Haruka swore in Urainan at the cockpit.

"I'm telling mom you said that!" Haruko said.

"How do you even know what I said?" Haruka asked.

"Dad, if I didn't know the language of the plant I'm to become ruler of. I'd be pretty bad off. I heard you shout it one night when you and mom were... you know and put two and two together." Haruko said then said a word in Neptunian causing Haruka to turn and glare at her. "I'm guessing that means the same in Neptunian and I think you just confirmed it."

Haruka shook her head then said, "Ok yeah I forgot you speak nearly every language in the Solar System. Ruko please tell me this how is it you can speak Neptunian, Uranian, Plutonian, Santernese and even Mercurian but you are failing English?"

"English is a stupid language it doesn't make any sense. I could probably learn Venusian before I figured out English." Haruko said as her stick went hot she flipped up the guard "Ok now if I'm reading this right this button here does." Haruko said then pushed the button down and pulled the trigger. The cannons roared to life.

"Ruko! What are you doing!" Haruka said watching the blue fire spit from the wings.

"Ok so I can't really read Scionskrit! I don't know! The trigger's locked!" Haruko said franticly.

(Outer Manor: in house: same time)

Michiru could hardly believe the blue rounds blazing past her windows. "How did they get in there?" She asked.

"They asked me if they could sit in it." Shizuo said. "I didn't know they would."

"Shi, you should have brought your chip with you when you cane in the house." Setsuna said.

They run outside keeping their distance from the craft Michiru fuming as her rose garden is completely destroyed. "How long will that cannon fire?" Michiru asked even though she knew the flowers were toast.

"She's been holding it steady for over a minute. It should run out soon.' Shizuo said then turned to Setsuna, "Mother, I'm sorry I didn't know they would do that when I let them sit in it."

"It's alright with those two this really doesn't surprise me but you really should have brought your chip with you." Setsuna said as the cannons ran dry and stopped firing.

Haruko looked out the window of the craft seeing the others standing below mainly seeing Michiru. "Uh dad mom looks really pissed." Haruko said.

"Yea she does. Ok this one should open it." Haruka said pushing a button causing a parachute to shoot out the back of the craft. "Or maybe this one." Haruka said pushing another button this time the cockpit opening. She stood up then climbed out of the craft helping Haruko down before turning to Michiru. "Michi dear..."

"Ten'ou Haruka don't you dare Michi dear me!" Michiru nearly shouted.

Setsuna put her hand on Shizuo's shoulder, "Now would be a good time to get that chip." Shizuo nodded then climbed into the craft to get the chip. He reached under the console pulled out a chip small enough to fit in the palm of his hand then climbed down walking about over to his mother who took the chip, "Thank you."

"Mother!" Shizuo said protesting her taking the chip.

"Trust me it's safer with me." Setsuna said then turned back to Haruka and Michiru the latter still yelling at her wife.

"Hey mom when do I get one of those?" Haruko asked once Michiru was finally done.

Michiru turned and looked at Haruko fire in her eyes, "Kaiou Haruko don't you even start you're father may have been your partner in crime this time but you are not off the hook." Michiru said turning to Haruka, "Neither are you."

"Michi I'll call the gardener tomorrow and get your roses fixed." Haruka said.

Michiru ignored her and turned to Setsuna, "This can't stay here."

Setsuna nodded then handed the chip back to Shizuo, "I'll let you take it to the crystal palace military bunkers for storage. There and back only. The palace has choppers I'll call ahead and tell them to give you a lift."

"Oh mom can I go with him!" Haruko said. "Please!"

"Haruko get in the car." Michiru said, "Haruka you too."

"What why?" Haruka asked, "Where are we going?"

"To the hardware store you two are replanting my garden tomorrow." Michiru said.

"Shi you better get going by the time you get back dinner should be ready." Setsuna said to which Shizuo nodded and climbed in the ORSF starting the engines and taking off.

"Awesome." Haruko said as she stood there watching it Haruka right next to her.

"Haruka, Haruko car now!" Michiru said pushing them both that way.

"Michi why am I replacing the garden? This is why we have a gardener." Haruka said getting in the car.

"We have a gardener to tend to the garden not rebuild it every time you destroy it." Michiru said getting in the car.

Michiyo sat down in the back seat of the car next to Haruko who still watched Shizuo fly away even though he was almost out of view, "Mom can we get that koi pond you've been talking about?" Michiyo asked.

"You know I think we can especially since Haruka and Haruko have volunteered to dig it for us tomorrow." Michiru said.

"Michi I was going to put a new exhaust on one of my cars tomorrow! Digging a koi pond and replanting your roses will take all day!" Haruka said.

"Mom I was going to take Kimi to the new amusement park tomorrow!" Haruko said.

"Guess you are not anymore." Michiru said. "You should have thought about that before you decided to attempt to fly his ship. What happened?"

"Dad's Plutonian sucks." Haruko mumbled.

"The controls were in Scionskrit and I guess they moved a few of them around in the changes between his model and mine." Haruka said.

_Author's notes: Sorry it went so long but We had to cover seventeen years. This is the last of this fic. The next stage will be up shortly _

_ ORSF – Outer Rim Space Fighter_


End file.
